Auslly Divergent
by LoveAusllyForever
Summary: Now 17, it's the week that Allison Dawson is doing the Choosing Ceremony. But after her Aptitude Test, she finds out something that could end her life if someone finds out. Will she make the right decision at the Choosing Ceremony? (I suck at summaries. Please read!) (Will change title of story later. Rated T for language)
1. Characters

**_What do you guys think about this for the characters?_**

 ** _Austin Moon_** – Four/Tobias Eaton

 ** _Ally Dawson_** – Tris Prior

 ** _Trish Del La Rosa_** – Christina

 ** _Tilly Thompson_** – Jeanine

 ** _Lester Dawson_** \- Andrew Prior

 ** _Penny Dawson_** – Natalie Prior

 ** _Mike Moon_** – Marcus Eaton

 ** _Dez_** – Caleb Prior _(what do you guys think?)_

 ** _Trent_** – Eric

 ** _Jimmy Starr_** – Max

 ** _Mimi Moon_** – Evelyn Eaton (only if there is enough reviews to get a sequel)

 _ **Who do you think should be these people?**_

Al

Peter

Will

Tori Wu

Uriah ( _you guys think I should add him? If so, which A &A character would be him?)_

I will start typing the story as soon as I find A&A characters to be the Divergent characters listed above. Please review and I will start!


	2. Chapter 1

**_YAY! Here is the first chapter to the Auslly Divergent story! I'm so excited to hear what all you guys think. So, if you like it, you should review. And if you don't like it…well, you should still review!_**

 _Disclaimer: I am very sorry and sad to announce that I do not own Austin & Ally or Divergent. :(_

 **Ally's POV**

 _We're lucky to be in the city. They say that the war was terrible, that the rest of the world was destroyed. Our founders built the wall to keep us safe and they divided us into five groups, factions, to keep the peace. The smart ones, the ones who value knowledge and logic, are in Erudite, they know everything. Amity farm the land, they're all about kindness and harmony, always happy. Candor value honesty and order, they tell the truth, even when you wish they wouldn't. And then there's Dauntless, they're our protectors, our soldiers, our police. I always thought they were amazing. Brave, fearless and free. Some people think that Dauntless are crazy, which they kind of are. My faction is Abnegation, the others all call us stiffs. We lead a simple life, selfless, dedicated to helping others. We even feed the factionless, the ones who don't fit in anywhere. Because we're public servants, we're trusted to run the government. My father works alongside our leader, Mike. It all works, everyone knows where they belong. Except for me._

As I'm sitting in a chair in front of our mirror, I have my head down as my mother works on cutting my hair.

 _My mother says there's an art to losing yourself, but I haven't figured it out yet. I'm supposed to never think of myself, to always help others. To never look to long in the mirror._

I hear my mom put the scissors down and put my hair up into a bun. She steps forward and puts the code in for the mirror.

I lift my head, looking at myself in the mirror. I take a breath in and out before moving my eyes down.

"Are you nervous?" My mom asked me.

I lift my eyes to meet hers. "No. Were you for your test?" That was a lie. I'm very nervous.

She smiles slightly. "Mm-umm, no. I was terrified." This made me smile at her. "But I didn't have any reason to be and neither do you." She came forward and gave me a kiss on the forehead. I loved my mom's kisses, they made me feel safe. Like nothing would ever hurt me. I heard the click of the mirror closing. "That's all you get. Rules are rules."

I nod before standing up and walking out of the room. I go into my room and climb out the window, pulling myself onto the roof of our house. Looking out onto the city.

 _Today I take the test. I'm scared it'll tell me I'm not Abnegation; that I have to leave my family. But I'm even more scared that it'll tell me to stay. For my brother Dez it's easy._

He rushes past me to an old lady who was carrying her grocery bags.  
"Let me help you with that, ma'am!" He picks up some of the lady's bags.

 _He's a natural._

I start to walk toward them when Dez sees me. "Allison, do you wanna get the other bags?" I nodded my head. "Sure." I picked up the rest of the bags and we helped take them to the lady's house.

When we get there, she just tells us to set the bags on the counter. "Thank you two so much!" She says with a smile.

"It was our pleasure, ma'am. Have a good day." Dez says before we walk out of the house.

Dez and I start walking towards the station.

"What if she'd been blind or an amputee, wouldn't you have helped her then?" Dez asked.

I sighed, "I was thinking about helping her." I said, looking forward as I walked.

"It's not that hard." He said in the voice that I knew all _too_ well.

"For you maybe." I said. He always did this. Whenever I wouldn't help or do something for myself, he would call me out on it. I loved my brother but he got really annoying sometimes.

"Just relax, Allison. Take a deep breath and trust the test." I slowed down at those words.

 _Trust the test. The test will tell me who I am, where I belong. Am I smart? Kind? Am I honest? Selfless? Or brave?_

As we were standing in line, I saw a Candor member bullying an Abnegation boy. "Hey, so all the food that we're not getting, you guys are giving away to the factionless? Right? Yeah?

The Abnegation boy just nodded. "Yeah."

"You're a liar. Why are you lying to me? Everybody knows you keep it for yourselves, so why don't you just admit it? Huh?" The Abnegation boy doesn't say anything. "I'm talking to you. Are all you stiffs deaf or something? Hey!" I saw the Candor boy shove the boy from Abnegation.

I go to step forward and confront the Candor boy but I feel a hand grab my arm. I look back to see Dez looking at me with a serious face. "Allison. Don't." He told me.

I take a deep breath and go to stand back in my spot. Suddenly, I hear a train horn and turn around. I see hundreds of Dauntless members jumping from the train on the tracks and running toward the station. I watch them, wishing I could be as free as they were.

After a little while longer, all of the factions are sitting in a classroom and the teacher is giving us a lecture on the history of the aptitude test.

"One hundred years ago, after the war, our founders created a system they believed would prevent future conflict and create lasting peace. Today's aptitude testing, based on your personality, will assign you to one of the factions. While it is our belief that choosing the faction indicated by your test is the best way to ensure success within the faction system, it is your right tomorrow, at the Choosing Ceremony, to choose any of the five factions regardless of your test results. However, once the choice has been made, there will be no change permitted."

After the lecture, all the kids line up to stand outside a door. Dez and I look at each other before we enter our rooms.

When I enter mine, I look around the room. I see a girl, obviously from Dauntless, setting up the equipment for the Aptitude Test. I turn my head and notice that that there is a large mirror on the wall. I quickly look away.

The girl speaks, "What is it with you Abnegation and mirrors?"

I shrug a bit, "We reject vanity." I say.

"Yeah, I know. Sit down." _What's with her attitude?_ I think to myself. I go over and sit down in the dentist-like chair. I notice that the girl has a tattoo on her back. I want to ask her about it but asking questions like that goes against my faction. "I'm Kira. I'll be administrating your test. You'll be offered a series of choices to test your aptitude for each faction until you get one result. I wouldn't sweat it, ninety-five percent get the faction of their origin, and by the looks of you…" I glare at her from the corner of my eye.

She hands me a cup that is filled with a blue liquid. "What is it?" I question. She doesn't answer. Instead she says, "Bottoms up." I sniff the liquid before drinking it. I give the cup to Kira and close my eyes. But when I open them, I'm alone.

 **(I'm not going to describe her Aptitude Test.)**

I jolt awake and look around me. Kira is standing behind a computer with a worried look on her face.

"Get up." She pulls me up from the seat. "We're going out the back door before the supervisor comes." Wait, what about my result? "Come on"

She walks me to the back door. "What happened?" I asked. She just looks at me. "You're going to tell your family that the serum made you sick and that I sent you home, alright?" She said.

"No, but what was my result?" I was starting to get impatient with her and her attitude.

She took a deep breath. "Abnegation." Why am I upset about this? I get to stay with my family but something feels off about that. "And Erudite, and Dauntless." What?

"Dauntless." I whisper to myself.

"Your results were inconclusive." Kira told me.

Talk about stress. "That…that's impossible. That doesn't make any sense."

"No, not impossible. It's just extremely rare. They call it Divergent. You can't tell anyone about this, not even your parents. As far as the world is concerned you received an Abnegation result because that is what I'm manually entering." I could tell that she was worried about this.

Now what? "But what am I supposed to do at the Choosing Ceremony tomorrow? I was supposed to learn what to do, this was supposed to tell me what faction to choose, the test. We're supposed to trust the test!" I was near yelling now. But Kira's next words shut me up.

"The test didn't work on you. You have to trust yourself." Her voice cracked a bit at the end. She pushed me out the door, looking at me with concern etched across her face before closing the door. Leaving me completely confused at the moment.

That night, my family is sitting down for dinner.

My father, Lester Dawson, asked me why I had left without telling anybody. "I was sick." I told him.

"Allison, I don't think you understand the level of scrutiny we're under. They're doing everything they can to discredit us right now."

"Who is?" I asked.

My mom answered. "Erudite. They believe that they should be the governing faction, not us. Even Marcus is under attack."

"For what?"

"It's an old accusation. That he mistreated his son and that's why the boy defected." Dad told me.

"Of course it's not true, though. Children defect for all kinds of reasons." Mom smiled at me.

After dinner, I'm doing the dishes and Dez is drying them and putting them away. Our parents come into the kitchen and say good night to us. When they leave, Dez talks to me.

"Allison? Tomorrow when we choose, you have to think of the family. But you also have to think of yourself." I keep my head down.

What am I going to do tomorrow?

 _ **What do you guys think? And do you think that Austin should have a nickname like Tobias's nickname was Four? Please review!**_


	3. Nickname Help!

Hey everybody! I'm sorry it's been so long but i have a task for all of you. I'm still searching for a good nickname for Austin like Tobias is nicknamed Four. i would love everybody's opinion on this. also, before i do upload a new chapter, I need to know who wants to see more of this story? hope to get a bunch of reviews! Love you guys!


	4. Character Help

**Also, i was thinking about the characters in this story and who they will be in correspondence with the Divergent characters. i was thinking:**

Dez as Will because Will is Christina's love interest and of course, i would not be killing him off like they did in the movie.

Chuck as Peter as mentioned in the reviews ( **thank you by the way!** )

Austin as Four/Tobias of course. ( **Still need a good nickname!** )

Ally as Tris.

Dallas as Al. ( **thanks again for the review!** )

Lester Dawson as Andrew Prior.

 **I'm debating killing off her parents.**

Penny Dawson as Natalie Prior.

Mike Moon as Marcus Eaton.

Mimi Moon as Evelyn Eaton.

Trent as Eric.

Jimmy Starr as Max.

Trish as Christina.

Tilly Thompson as Jeanine.

Elliott as Caleb. **he just strikes me as a brotherly figure.**

And Finally, I'm trying to decide between Cassidy or Kira as Tori. i need major opinions on that one.

 **Anyway, tell me what you guys think. If i decide to make Dez, I'll rewrite the first chapter with Elliott instead of Dez.**


End file.
